Volcanoes
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: What am to you, is not what you mean to me. She's still too young. You do not need me. When all is said and done, Vincent's negative thoughts mean nothing- and all that matters is the press of Yuffie's lips. Y/V


****

Volcanoes.

**A _Final Fantasy VII _Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

_Don't hold yourself like that  
You'll hurt your knees  
I kissed your mouth and back  
But that's all I need  
Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down_

Vincent didn't understand what could possibly make him want to waste his time on someone like her. It was painfully obvious that she enjoyed his presence far more than she should. It was gruellingly clear that she regarded his opinion and his manner of doing things in the highest regard- higher than her own in fact, a first in her entire life. She tried to act more mature and older these days around him, holding herself in a way that aggravated him, much more than the fact she blatantly cared for him in a way he didn't deserve to be cared for. He'd let her kiss him, like the fool he was, and hated himself for enjoying it. Like a forbidden fruit, Yuffie tempted him from her place in the world, and pushed his boundaries and temper to breaking point. He couldn't and most certainly wouldn't pursue anything with someone as young and free as Yuffie. His demons may be gone in body, but they lingered in his mind. He wanted her to stop building him up to be something he wasn't, magnificent and wonderful. He wanted her to stop making him want her so badly. Because he didn't love her...

_What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you, you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for the sea_

"You're so cool, Vince!"

He wasn't grand and impressive.

"You saved me that time, Vinnie!"

She didn't need a hero in her life. She could take care of herself perfectly fine.

"Y'know... I really like you. I know that sounds all freaky and weird and awkward as sin. But I guess... that's what it is."

He didn't feel the same way. At least... he wouldn't allow himself.

"You're in charge! Free reign! Tell me what to do, this once, 'kay?"

She shouldn't let him control her so. She was no pushover, but her eyes melted before him and it took all his will not to tell her the truth.

"You don't wanna? C'mon, Vince, I'm presenting you with a once in a lifetime thing, here!"

Contrary was the way to confuse her. He loved her too much to tell her the truth.

_Don't throw yourself like that  
In front of me  
I kissed your mouth your back  
Is that all you need?  
Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down_

Even though he'd accepted Lucrecia's death wasn't his fault, his eyes still flickered with that same pitiful devotion that made Yuffie sick in her stomach. She thought he did it deliberately in front of her to make her feel stupid and unwanted by him. Still, she felt bad for him when his eyes sparkled like that. Mostly because she'd come to the conclusion that he couldn't remember how not to love Lucrecia, or mope over her pitiful existence. He'd let Yuffie kiss him, and that was all she'd cared about. The scent of gunpowder and cinnamon that clung to him, as she explored a realm of a taste like dark chocolate and molasses. Vincent was soft and inviting and she simply couldn't accept that he'd just kiss her for no reason and then leave her on her own forever. Yuffie hadn't meant to fall in love with him. But she did, and that was all there was to it. She hated him when he dragged her love down and made it out to be something degrading, something to be ashamed of. She knew he loved her. He just wouldn't accept it.

_This is just what I'm going through  
This is nothing new  
No, no just another phase of finding what I really need  
Is what makes me bleed  
And like a new disease she's still too young to treat_

He'd been in denial far too long.

She ran her fingers through his hair, entangling them within the mass of darkness, her lips rough against his, her tongue warm and inviting as she kissed him deeply. He ran his hand down the arc of her back, resting at the tip of her spine, feeling her shiver as she went about her kisses. Her lips slid from his own, trailing a pattern of butterfly light pecks along his jaw and neck, nipping with her teeth behind his ear, down his neck, her tongue dancing over the spots she'd nicked, soothing the reddened skin. He knew he shouldn't love her and that she shouldn't love him at all- but this new disease had captured the both of them whether they liked it or not, and unlike Vincent, Yuffie was still too young to treat.

He could hear her heart beating like a hummingbird's, so fast it should have blurred by now, as she undid the belt buckles at his waist, her fingers white and trembling.

"Yuffie," he said gruffly, his eyes meeting her own sparkling one. She grinned, that grin he hadn't seen in so long after she attempted to be mature around him, and leant down kissing him until she was gasping for air.

"Vincent," she replied, her fingers still working at his belts. His smile was wry and smooth and he threaded his claw through her hair, cupping her skull and kissing her neck until she could stand it no longer.

Her skin was smooth as ivory, the colour of porcelain and he ignored every feeling but love as he went about showing her just that.

_Volcanoes melt you down  
She's still too young  
I kissed your mouth  
You do not need me_

_She's still too young. But I love her... She's still too young. She loves me in return! She's still too young. She gave me herself... she's still too young._ Vincent's head was a mess of these thoughts, and he knew in his heart that Yuffie could have any man she wanted. She was more beautiful than any woman that had ever lived, when she laughed the Planet laughed with her and she loved him for every single part of him, troubled past and all. Yuffie entered the room, her voice high and cheerful, that twinkle in her eye that sent his mind reeling.

_You do not need me. _

"I love you, you know that, vampy?" she said, her cheeks tinting rosy and she kissed him softly. His smile was small, and barely there, but her face lit up all the same.

_But I need _you_._

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, Yuffentine goodness. Been a while since I've written these two. I was listening to Damien Rice on holiday and two lines of lyrics in this song really jumped out at me and made me think of these two. "_She's still too young_," and "_You do not need me_," because I think they are two very... Vincent-like thoughts that he could have encountered when first venturing towards any kind of relationship with Yuffie. Am I right? Wrong? Did you like this little number? Yes? No? Maybe? Why? KITTENS? Thans very much for reading! Please, review! :)**


End file.
